1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method that is performed at a head-mounted electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may provide a variety of functions depending on recent trends in digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports various functions such as an Internet connection, playback of music or video, capturing of an image, and the like as well as a telephone call function.
The conventional electronic device is configured such that a user carries the electronic device with his/her hand. There is increasing interest in a wearable electronic device such as a watch, which is worn on a user's wrist, or such as glasses or a helmet, which is mountable on a user's head.
A head-mounted electronic device may be adjusted such that the head-mounted electronic device fits the user's head by using a strap and the like. However, while the head-mounted electronic device may be adjusted to fit the user's head, it still may not be worn at a location which is suitable to provide a display screen for the user.